Wonderland, Part Four
"Wonderland, Part Four" was the fourth issue of the Willow: Wonderland comic book series. Synopsis Aluwyn woke up on the beach and saw Willow sitting with the scythe in her hand. Willow was thinking about what Marrak had told her, when Aluwyn took the Scythe from her claiming that she did not need it anymore. Willow wanted to drink some water, but she only had memory water left, she drank some and had a vision of herself and her friends. She realised that she needed to stay on her mission. Aluwyn tried to convince Willow to abandon her other friends, for her sake, but Willow stood her ground. Willow realised that her previous attempt to connect to Earth might not have worked because Aluwyn had tried to trick her. The divination trail had not lead to the source of power she was looking for, but to Aluwyn, who had misdirected it so. Willow forgave Aluwyn, who was only acting out of love. Aluwyn offered her help, but Willow said she needed the help of someone who wanted to escape back to Earth as much as she did. And so she went to Marrak. He told her that Wonderland did not have the font of power they were looking for, but that a neighbouring dimension did. Marrak wanted to put some of his magical power into to Scythe to fuel it, but Willow said that she was afraid of his dark side. They did the divination spell needed to find out where to go next and a voice told them to go to the Liminal Lands. As they went through a portal, they entered a wasteland dimension. Marrak scouted ahead, while Willow meditated. She realised that Aluwyn was right that Earth needed a source of power of its own. Then she realised that she herself could be the new Seed of Wonder. While she was meditating someone approached her, she thought it was Marrak, but turned to find it was her dark self. She had a conversation with herself, which ended with the conclusion that there was no such thing as a dark and a light Willow. Then Marrak approached her. They discussed how they could go from the Liminal Lands to another dimension full of power magical energy. Marrak embraced her to allow them to exchange magical energy, but Willow shook him off and finally realised his true identity: Rack She believed she had killed him, but he revealed she had only drained him of his energy, which he now planned to do to her. Continuity The story was set after "Family Reunion" ''and ''"The Watcher" *The outfit Buffy was wearing in Willow's vision is the same one she wore in "Graduation Day, Part Two". *Willow realized that some selfishness had been involved in her quest to restore magic from the very beginning, but also addressed she wanted to help the world as well. *Willow wondered if she was meant to be the next seed, and if she did, she would lose herself. Willow's thoughts more or less come true. She created the next seed in "The Core, Part Four", ''but the consequence as losing her own powers. *Rack was confirmed to be alive, as Willow had succeded in draining his energy but not actually killing him. Appearances Individuals *Willow Rosenberg *Aluwyn *Rack *Anaheed *Vi *Lavinia Fairweather *Rupert Giles *Kennedy *Cordelia Chase *Simone Doffler *Spike *Angel *Xander Harris *Dawn Summers *Buffy Summers *Faith Lehane *Oz *Zen Caterpillar Organizations and Titles Species *Human *Unidentified Demons Events Locations *Wonderland *Liminal Lands Weapons and Objects *Scythe *Seed of Wonder (only mentioned) Death Count Behind the Scenes Collections *Willow: Wonderland'' Pop Culture References *While meditating Willow compared herself to Double Rainbow guy from Youtube fame. Quotes nl:Wonderland, Deel Vier Category:Season Nine Category:Buffy comics